Harry and Ginny's Love
by donalddeutsch
Summary: A story about the love of Harry and Ginny. The chapters get longer by 100 words each chapter, starting with 100 words the first chapter and working your way up.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry and Ginny's Love**

Chapter One: Prologue

Harry met Ginny for the first time at Platform 9 3/4 when he got help by her mother and brothers to get onto the platform. He fell in love with her when she smiled at him that day, but he didn't know what it was. He smiled back at her, and chuckled when she wanted to get onto the train to meet him.

He thought about her all year long, but wasn't sure about why. He later figured that that was when he had fell in love with her, when he looked back on it years later.

A/N: The chapters will be getting longer and longer each chapter. Don't worry, it starts out as at least one hundred words, and goes up a hundred each chapter. It will be long, and interesting.


	2. The Summer before her first year Part I

**Harry and Ginny's Love**

Chapter Two: Summer before her first year Part I

Ron, Fred and George rescued Harry from his relatives house during the summer after his first year. He was happy to see them, for he had been locked into his room, and bars had been put on his window. He was brought to the Burrow for the first time, where he met Mr. Weasley, and saw Ginny again. He had to chuckle when Ginny put her elbow into the butter dish when she saw him.

Harry smiled at her. "Hi Ginny, how has your summer been so far?" Harry asked with a friendly tone of voice.

Ginny turned as bright red as her hair, and excused herself from the table, mumbling something about being caught in her nightclothes by Harry.

Harry had to smile at that, and ate his breakfast, listening to the Weasley's go into why they were getting Harry, and Mrs. Weasley sending them off to de-gnome the garden. Harry shook his head and went to help them, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him saying that he didn't need to help, but he should eat. Harry ate his breakfast with a smile, and eventually went to find Ginny so that they could talk. He smiled at Ginny with a lopsided grin, "Can we talk Ginny?"


	3. Summer before her first year part II

**Harry and Ginny's Love**

Chapter Three: The Summer before her first year Part II

Harry and Ginny sat during that morning talking and getting to know each other better. Harry found out all about her family, and what she liked and wanted to do in her life. He also found out that she was starting at Hogwart's this year, and hoped that everything will be ok. Hoping that she would be put in Gryffindor's, with all her brothers and Harry. Harry learned that she wanted to be with him most of all, but wasn't sure what this feeling was either. They decided that they were having strange feelings for each other, but decided that they would be friends at first, and then worry about dating when she got into her third year at least.

Harry learned a lot more that summer than about Ginny. He learned that he didn't like traveling via floo, and that he should take and speak clearly his destination when using it. He also learned that he didn't like a man by the name of Lockhart, even tho he didn't know why yet. He just didn't trust this man, and hoped that things would be ok this year.

He had a run in with Lucius and Draco Malfoy inside the book store, and Ginny was slipped a diary that turned out to be Tom Riddles, also known as Lord Voldemort.

They spent the rest of the summer, swimming, reading, eating, doing homework, and having a fun time. Harry took the Weasley's to the cinema for the first time, and he learned more about playing quidditch, and kissing. Harry and Ginny had their first kiss under a tree in the back garden. They found that they both liked it, and smiled at the thought of future kissing while at school.

Harry also met a friend of Ginny's, Luna Lovegood. Luna is a bit out of there Harry thouht, but a nice enough girl.

A/N: Yes I know that it is short, but like I said, it will get longer. It is also going to be AU, for there are a few things that are going to be assumed.


	4. Summer before her first year Part III

**Harry and Ginny's Love**

Chapter Four: Summer before her first year Part III

Harry and Ginny were basking in the sun one morning right before his birthday wondering what they were going to be doing this year. "So Harry, is there anything that you want for your birthday this year? I know that it's coming up in about a week."

:"I got what I wanted for my birthday when I found out about my true feelings for you Ginny, and also came up with a place to go when needed, so I don't really need anything else." He smiled at her kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh come on, there has to be something that you want, or never had before." She was trying her hardest to find out something more about him that they didn't know. They knew that he didn't grow up in a very happy family like she did, so she would like for him to have a good birthday. They were planning a birthday party for him, and she knew that it was going to be his first.

"To tell you the truth, I've never had a birthday celebration before, so anything that you guys want to do for me will be great." He smiled, he didn't know about the party, but he suspected. He has been asked questions about his favorite foods, and what he likes to do. Considering that he never had a cake before, he had no idea what his favorite flavor is. He thought about his favorite flavor of Bernies every flavor beans, and said that chocolate is always good. Mrs. Weasley thought that that was a good idea.

When they went in for dinner that night, they were having a good day, and began a tenuous summer relationship that day. Harry looked at each of the Weasley's with a smile and squeezed Ginny's hand when they sat down next to each other at dinner. "So how has everyone's day been today?" Harry was trying to make light conversation, not sure what to talk about at a family dinner table. All he had to go by was the silence that he was forced to endure by the Dursley's or the raucusness of the dinner table at the great hall at school.

The Weasley's all went over what their day was like, and Harry felt great to be part of this family's dinner conversation, without having to worry about someone yelling at him for being a freak, or trying to but in without him being yelled a question. He found that he liked this idea, and hoped that the rest of the summer went as well.


End file.
